


Collection of T-Shirts

by LANDOSCALRISIAN



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, That's it that's the plot, brad is secretly a softy, brad owns a ton of ducktales t-shirts, post quarantine episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANDOSCALRISIAN/pseuds/LANDOSCALRISIAN
Summary: Brad owns a collection of DuckTales t-shirts. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Collection of T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna thank [twyla](https://twitter.com/bluesaturdayz) for doing the beta reading of this fic ilysm<33 /p    
> i hope you enjoy this little fic i got out of a random headcanon idea!!! 

Since Brad first saw Ducktales as a kid he knew he wanted to be like Scrooge McDuck. He wanted to be powerful, rich but mostly he just wanted a money bin he could swim in all his wealth. 

So growing up he began collecting a lot of Ducktales merch, it was mostly toys at the time but after his ex-boyfriend in college gifted him a Scrooge McDuck t-shirt he just began buying more and more t-shirts. It was his collection of Ducktales t-shirts that he never wore outside his own home. 

He probably was in possession of more Scrooge McDuck t-shirts than the button-ups and sweaters he wore every day to work at Mythic Quest. No one knew about his Ducktales t-shirt collection but he was fine with no one knowing. 

When they started quarantine, Brad was wearing what he usually wore to work but after the whole beating David on Street Fighter and making him shave for the money for a charity scenario, he completely decided to just use his Ducktales t-shirts all the time, he was sure no one would notice that he did. He started to wear them underneath his sweaters but as the weather started to get hotter, he usually just wore his t-shirts. 

After the whole Street Fighter fiasco (as David liked to call it), they both started to talk a bit more. Texting each other random stuff about their boring days in their houses turned into long hours of video calls as they worked in silence, eventually leading to them eating dinner as they watched a movie on Netflix. It slowly became a routine for both of them to call each other right after the meeting with everyone else ended, it all was very domestic. So it made sense that Brad asked David to come to spend a weekend together, so he didn’t feel all alone in his apartment that he had been renting after the divorce. That’s how it all began, them sharing a few days in Brad’s house doing nothing but watching movies and shows, talking about nothing and everything. 

“What you wanna do now D-man?” asked Brad, very sleepily, as they finished watching their third movie that night. 

“I don’t know Brad, maybe we can watch Ducktales?” David responded with a very tired smile picking up the tv remote to put on Ducktales. 

“Yes, I love Ducktales,” he answered, getting more comfortable next to David. 

“I know.”

“You know?” Brad looked at David in disbelief. 

David just laughed softly, shaking his head slightly. “Brad, of course I know, you own like a million Scrooge McDuck t-shirts and I once saw you online shopping for Ducktales Funkos in the office, I know you like it.”

“You noticed the Scrooge t-shirts? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to say anything at all, you are very confusing Brad,” David added with a light-hearted smile. 

And Brad for once didn’t say anything, he just stared at David as if he couldn’t trust or believe what David had just said. So David was caught off guard when Brad placed a kiss on his cheek and then rested his head on David’s shoulder, leaving him as a blushing mess that could only stare at Brad. He just turned his head to the tv and pressed play. As Brad got more comfortable on David’s side, David put his head on top of his and placed an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer.

They watched a bit more of Ducktales until neither of them could hide their yawns anymore and decided to go to bed, without either of them mentioning the kiss.

\--- 

Things went like that for a while. David stayed at Brad’s house for a few days spent watching movies and cuddling together. So it made sense that Brad asked to move in with him for a few months so he didn’t have to come and go. In a few days, David had a bag full of clothes in one of the guest rooms. They had decided to share Brad’s office but join the online meetings in different rooms so no one would know that David was living with Brad.

It was a Friday when David noticed how well they both fitted each other’s lives, how domestic it had become in Brad’s house. How when the first thing David would experience after waking up was, Brad who had already made coffee for him, greeting him with a soft-spoken good morning, how they both shared soft touches as they passed by, how when they watched tv they would usually end up cuddling in each other’s arms or when they both would become so tired after marathoning a bunch of random movies that Brad tells him to stay in his room as it’s closer than his. 

He didn’t want to overthink it, but he knew Brad had a thing for personal space, always asking people to step back or to never touch him. He only let people touch him if he started touching them first. He only let people touch him if he started touching them first. That’s why David always waited for Brad to lay on top of him to hug him back or to touch him, but lately, Brad has let him start hugging him more. It made David think more to the point to start having a crisis. 

David was having a crisis realizing he might not be as straight as he thought (which wasn’t much but still.) He was in his 40s currently realizing he was bisexual and in love with the man laying next to him in bed, which had told him over a movie night that he wasn’t straight either, so yeah David was having a crisis. 

“Hey, David are you okay? You seem as if you just saw a ghost,” Brad asked with a worried tone in his voice.

“I’m fine Brad, let’s just go to sleep.”

“Come on David, tell me what’s going on in your head you know I won’t judge you.”

“Brad…”

“Come on D-Man, D-Train, Dirty Dave-”

“I’m in love with you!!!”

Brad just stared at David as he looked away with his cheeks glowing red. 

“Wait you’re in love with me?” 

“Yes, Brad I just said that and don’t ask me to say-” David was cut off by Brad kissing him, it was soft giving David space to back off if he needed but David kissed back. They broke the kiss after a while to just stare at each other and hold each other closer. 

After that their routine didn’t change much it just added kisses onto the mix, that Brad just asked David if he wanted to come to live with him and he obviously said yes. 

David actually moved into Brad’s room that now was _their_ room and he was woken up every day with kisses and warm hugs, they also started to wear each other’s clothes and David did love to see Brad in his flannels and Brad melted every time he saw David in his Ducktales t-shirts. It was the most loved they had ever felt being with each other.

That lasted until they got a message from Ian that said essential staff could go back to work in the office with the precautions needed. It was going to be a bit weird coming back especially because they didn’t tell anyone at MQ that they were living together or that they were dating and they didn’t want anyone knowing so they had decided to go in their own cars and keep acting as if they didn’t like each other that much. That’s what they did, it didn’t change much coming back to work in the office as Ian and Poppy always fought over some stupid thing and David did try to interfere but it never worked, Jo was not listening to David and Brad was acting as money was the only thing he cared about so things were mostly back to normal.

But one day neither of their alarms went off until Brad woke up.

“David wake up, we’re gonna be late for work.”

“What time it is,” David asked yawning very loudly. 

“9:41.”

“Shit, we’re gonna be late for today’s meeting.” 

They grabbed the closest pair of clean clothes and got changed, brushed their teeth, and got all their things ready to leave. They left in David’s car not really caring if they noticed they came from the same place and drove to MQ. Once in the meeting, Brad sat in his usual spot, and David went to the front and apologized for being late. 

Brad wasn’t paying too much attention as the meeting they were having was boring compared to most meetings they had. But something made Brad bring his full attention to whatever David was saying, he was wearing one of his Scrooge McDuck t-shirts underneath a red and black flannel. Brad was staring so much at David that the man noticed and probably everyone else did too.

“Brad do you have something to say?” 

All he could do was shake his head to say no.

“Okay, meeting adjourned,” David said, clapping his hands. 

David waits until everyone leaves to ask Brad if he was okay but before he can say anything Brad is kissing him. They break the kiss just as Ian and Poppy walk in both with shocked faces.

“What the fuck was that?” Poppy asked.

“David is wearing one of my t-shirts and I couldn’t resist kissing him.”

“Since when have you two been together?” Ian asked, still not believing that Brad and David just kissed.

“They've been dating for months, keep up losers,” Jo responded popping in.

“Wait Jo, you knew?” 

“Obviously, I’m your assistant David.” she answered, rolling her eyes and left. 

“Well, I think this is where Pops and I leave, when you’re done here David come to our office please,” Ian said, pushing Poppy out of the meeting room leaving Brad and David alone. 

“Did you just really kiss me in front of the whole team just because I’m wearing one of your Scrooge t-shirts?”

“Yes, do you mind if I do it again?” 

“Not at all,” David said, pulling Brad in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked this!! also if you wanna talk about mq or anything else go follow me on twt[ @LANDOSCALRISIAN ](https://twitter.com/LANDOSCALRISIAN)


End file.
